A system for speech reception training configured around a small portable computer (laptop or notebook computer) will be developed. The system can be used for auditory training without visual cues, as well as for speech reading training with or without auditory cues. A novel, interactive method of speech reception training will be implemented that is designed to be entertaining as well as educational. Other design considerations include portability, ease of use and convenience in order to provide substantial amounts of practice at home or other convenient locations. Phase I will focus on adults with hearing loss who wish to improve their speech reception skills with either a portable or home-based system. Training material will be developed for this population followed by a pilot study. [unreadable] Phase II will extend the system to include adaptive training strategies and training material for deaf children and cochlear implant users over a wide age range. [unreadable] [unreadable]